


boo-yeah!! double beds! -davekat fluff fic

by isadakuma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meteorstuck, One Shot, bunk beds!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadakuma/pseuds/isadakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick one shot of davekat with karkat fighting with dave over who gets the top bunk which then turns into them cuddling and falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	boo-yeah!! double beds! -davekat fluff fic

"Rose is it done yet?"  
Dave was sitting on the couch, waiting for Rose to finish alchemizing a special request he had asked of her  
"Almost, this wasn't the easiest thing to make so it might be a little unstable." she replied "What do you even want this for anyways?"  
"Just a little something to knock Karkat of his feet, doubt they had anything like this on that old planet of theirs"

"c'mon Karkles i've got something to show you! its so great you're gonna love it" said the blond, pushing the short troll to his room "Whatever it is i'm pretty sure it's not as fucking amazing as you think it is, Strider" " oh come on Karks, if anything i'm underselling its awesomeness." "I doubt that, dumbass"  
when they arrived at the door to Daves room they stopped, "okay kk close your eyes" "why the hell would i do that? just open the damn door" he said with a huff  
"just close your damn eyes and i will, it's a surprise" Karkat stood there for a minute, giving Dave a fed up look. "ugh...fine. Just hurry up" the troll closed his eyes, hearing the door click open he felt Daves hand pull him into the room. "Okay dude, open your eyes" he opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar object in front of him, standing where Dave's bed used to be "What the fuck?" it looked like a human sleeping apparatus but...doubled? one stacked on top of the other, with a ladder on the end. Bet Sollux would get a kick out of this.  
"Dave..what the hell am I looking at?" "It's a bunk bed dude! Got rose to alchemize one for us, pretty cool right?" "Cool? No Dave. This is stupid. Why the fuck would you put a bed on top of another bed? Is this what you humans evolved to create? Why would anyone think 'damn one bed is cool but TWO BEDS would be downright COOL.' when just one is uncomfortable enough as it is. So no Dave, it is not cool. It is idiotic." Karkat crossed his arms and turned on his heel to leave, obviously unamused by Daves 'bunk bed'  
"What. No. Dude come back" he grabbed kk's shoulder and pulled him back before he could leave. "check it out bunk beds are awesome. especially the top bed, so high up, being able to see everything, like a nest in a tree. Though i guess you wouldn't know what that's like, short stack" Dave laughed as Karkat fumed at the comment on his height disadvantage  
"fuck you Strider, if you really want me to indulge in you stupid human furniture then fine, but i get the top spot." "Oh hell no. Top bunk is mine dude." "Oh really? Well i don't see a name on it. and no one is currently situated up there, so i guess it's first come first serve in this situation, Strider" "hoe don't do it" Karkat removed Daves hand from his shoulder and in a single bound leaped onto the ladder and climbed up.  
"oh mY GOD" dave yelled, grabbing karkat by the ankles before he could make it to the top "LET ME GO DAVE THE TOP IS MY TERRITORY NOW!!" "Hell no man!! That is MY SPOT!!!" karkat pulled one of his legs free from Daves grasp, losing his shoe in the process  
"Get down karkles or you will PAY" "MAKE ME NO GLOBES!" karkat kicked his other leg free from Dave, nearly knocking him down off the ladder "OKAY VANTAS YOU ASKED FOR IT" Dave climbed up to the top bed where karkat was residing "If you dont get down i'm gonna have to use my secret weapon on you" " oh what are you gonna angrily rap at me or something?"  
"nope." Dave said with a smirk "i'm gonna tickle you" "wait wha-AAHASDFUAK AHAHAA" karkat started laughing hysterically as the blonde started attacking his sides "damn not only are those things on the sides of trolls sensitive, they're ticklish too" "they are called grub scars youfUACKAHHAHAHHAOHMYGOG STO-AHPHAHAAH" "grub scars, hip nips, whatever" Dave continued to tickle the troll without mercy, 'damn he looks cute like this- wait what.' "Dave you SHIT gET OFF-AHAHA- OFf of mE AHAHAA" 'okay yeah, no lie, this little shit was cute as fuck. Damn that laugh was adorable, and his smile is fucking beautiful, with those dull pointed teeth and those soft, plush lips that look so damn kissable' "Dave whaAhAHA w-whAT are you smiling at-aHAHAHA!!" 'There is no hiding that you wanna smooch this cutie, maybe if you do it real quick he wont notice? Or if he does you can play it off saying it was an accident because he was squirming around so much. yeah that sounds good.' "HAHAHhaahaha fuAHACK D-dave whAHA whAT are you doINMPHF-?!?!" 'you lock lips with the troll, man you were right. These lips were MADE for kissing.' after a second of shock, karkat relaxes into Daves kiss. 'Oh shit is he..kissing back?' hesitantly, dave pulled away from the kiss, looking into karkats eyes. "um...okay so you can have the top bunk, under one condition" "o-oh?" the troll was blushing hard, head rushing, trying to figure out what just happened and why he liked it so much "y-yeah, you can stay up here, but you have to share it with me" he said with a smirk, his sunglasses partially hiding the blush on his face "um o-okay..just don't snore or i'm kicking you off the side of the bed" "hehe you got it karkles" Dave lay beside karkat, pulling him into his arms and entwining their legs. the troll burrowed his face into Daves shirt and sighed, maybe he could actually get some sleep for once.

"sorry about kicking you earlier"


End file.
